The Illusion Job
by iSpeakSarcasms
Summary: Watch Dogs2/Leverage type of fic. A/U. Y/Y, R/B, M/M. eventual S/J. Be warned, OOCness


_**A/N: Short story. Very short story. Something that's been floating in my mind for the past month or so, and I'm finally able to write it because school is done for the semester. Also for those of you waiting on updates for "Oui", the next chapter is about halfway done. This story is sort of a mixture of Watch_Dogs 2 and Leverage. Probably a three-shot. Four chapters at most. Be warned, the story jumps right into some action (and not the kind you're thinking about). OOC. Y/Y, R/B, M/M, eventual S/J.**_

 _ **I don't own anything but a laptop…and a shitty one at that**_

 _1_

"How's it coming along, Yadonushi?"

"I told you not to call me that."

"And I told you to have a coke and a smile and to shut the fuck up about it. Now answer my question."

Ryou Bakura huddled himself further into the cranny that happened to be his makeshift hiding spot and tugged his hood over his head before turning his attention back to the screen in front him. "I'm at seventy-five percent and my estimated time remaining is about fifteen minutes," he said quietly into the Bluetooth piece adorning his left ear; and then he pulled his bandana back over his mouth. Ryou was never the type of person that enjoyed physical hacks – that was much more of Malik's forte – as there was the chance that he could run into someone, and he was _not_ a fighter by any means. He considered himself lucky that he managed to sneak in without running into someone, but of course he learned everything he knew about stealth from Bakura, including dressing in dark colored clothing to hide amongst the shadows. However, just because the thief managed to teach him how to sneak around and use his extensive knowledge about computers for "evil" didn't mean that he knew how to choke someone out or quietly perform takedowns.

He just wasn't built for that shit.

"Fifteen minu–" Bakura began on the other end of the line, his voice taking on a tone that could be described as panic on anyone else. "You don't _have_ fifteen minutes Yadonushi. You've got roughly _five_ minutes before the third floor of this building is stormed by a bunch of guys with assault rifles and SMGs. Get your ass outta there."

"Seto needs this data…"

"Seto needs your ass alive more than he needs some fucking Duel Monster's information. Now get the fuck outta there Ryou, or so help me I'll…"

"Alright, alright." Ryou knew that Bakura wanted him to get out safe more than Kaiba wanted him out safe, but the older man was never the type to show his feelings. Of course, at this point in their relationship, he was well aware of what certain gestures and actions really meant. "What's the best way for me to go?"

"Well, since the stairways and elevators are filled with people coming to arrest you," A different voice, Malik's began, "Your best bet is to go through a window."

Ryou put quickly put his laptop up and jumped to his feet, heading towards the nearest window. "Small problem. Jumping out of a third floor window isn't good for my health."

The blonde's laughter could be heard over the headset. "Don't worry about that Baby Boy. I gotcha covered." No sooner than when he said that did a crane cable come into his view. "You might need to steal a car when you get to the ground. And lose the cops."

"Damn Malik," the white-haired boy began as he opened the window. He always figured that his first time ziplining would be out of leisure. Not running away from men with guns and the authority to put him in jail for a long time. "I might as well be in Grand Theft Auto."

"Just get out of there before Bakura has a panic attack."

Sighing, Ryou took the bandana off his face and hung it over the cable before jumping out of the window and using his momentum to push him forward. He was not built for this at _all_. A hack that he could do from the safety of another building where no one would suspect him, that was right up his alley. But a physical hack in a building full of armed and highly trained security personnel…he'd pass on that. Hell, he wanted to pass on this one, but the security protecting the Duel Monster's files was so advanced that out of himself, Yuugi, and Malik, he was the only one who could get past it.

He jumped and nearly let go of the cable when a bullet grazed his side, tearing a hole in his hoodie. "I'm never doing this shit again. If I can't hack it safely from far away, it's not meant to be," Ryou silently swore as he reached the ground, and then sprinted towards the nearest suitable getaway car. Along with teaching him how to sneak around, Bakura had also shown him how to get into and hotwire a car; Ryou had just hoped that he'd never gotten into a situation where he'd need these skills. Stopping at a mustang, he reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the lock picks that the older male had given him; and then he slid the instrument between the window and the door before quickly pulling it out, hoping that the door would be unlocked.

It wasn't.

Cursing under his breath, Ryou tried again. Still, no dice.

"You're not doing it right, Yadonushi."

"I'm doing it just like you taught me, Bakura," Ryou replied, panic starting to seep into his voice.

"I can see you. I know what you're doing; you're moving with panic and anxiety. You're trying to do it too quickly. I told you, it's a slow smooth motion. Once you feel the resistance of the lock, you _slowly_ pull upward and the door will open."

"I don't have time to move slowly…"

"Yeah, well you don't have time to keep fucking up either. Now do it right."

The younger man sighed and tried once more; slipping the tool in between the window and the door until he felt a resistance, and then slowly pulling upward. Like magic, the door unlocked. "Thank you Jesus," He muttered, opening the door and getting in before messing with the area around the ignition and the steering wheel.

"Red wire to the yellow wire…"

" _I know_ ," Ryou responded, singing with annoyance. Not at Bakura, but at the situation. Bakura just happened to be the one he was talking to. This whole thing was a mess. If he could've downloaded the data from the safety of the building that Malik and Bakura were in, he wouldn't be in this situation. "This is bullshit," he said as he lightly pressed the two wires against each other and then put the car into gear once the engine started.

 **TIJ**

It was supposed to be a quick job. Sneak in, download some data, and then sneak out. Boom, boom, it's done. Because it was a quick job, it didn't require the entire eight-man team; three would do. Two hackers – one to go in and perform the hack and one to hack the security cameras – and a thief to secure the getaway car. Everything in Bakura told him to go inside with Ryou; just in case something happened, the younger man would have a better chance if someone was there to protect him. But it was too risky to send two people in there, no matter how sneaky Bakura could be, and he knew it.

Although now, he wouldn't have minded risking it – what with it being damn near midnight and no sign of Ryou yet. His phone was even going straight to voicemail. If he'd gotten arrested or even…gunned down running from the police…

"Hey Sunshine."

Bakura looked up from his position on the couch and glared at Joey, not exactly trying to scare him, but to let the blonde know that he was not in the mood for one of his corny jokes in an attempt to cheer him up (which he deserved some credit, he managed to put up with him for a while).

"If ya done gettin' all in ya feelings ova dere, Kaiba just opened da front gate for Ryou. He should be walkin' through dat door any second now."

As if on cue, the topic of conversation entered the foyer, but before he could say anything Ryou found himself being pulled into a kiss filled with hunger and...gratitude, and relief?

"I'd hate for Ryou to go to war. If Bakura acts like this over a period of a few hours; he'd probably fuck him on sight after not seeing him for months or years," Marik said muttered to the boy leaning against him, and then smirking when Malik did a poor job of concealing his laughter.

"If the reunion is over," Seto said, causing the two men to pull away from each other. "I'd like to assess just what the hell happened that prevented you from completing the download."

Ryou sighed and leaned against Bakura. "My guess is that it was some sort of cyber security system that let security know someone was hacking into some of their files. Naturally, they're going to look around in the building for the perpetrator first, and since I had to be within fifty feet of the software for it to download…" He looked down, disappointed in himself. "I didn't have time to finish the download. I was three-quarters of the way there, but it was such a big file…"

"I understand, Ryou. The file wouldn't have made a difference if you were killed or arrested in the process of getting it." The brunette shook his head. "So, this whole job was a bust?"

Ryou's sour mood disappeared and his frown was replaced with a small, knowing smile. "Not exactly. I did manage to find something to prove that it was Pegasus who sabotaged your Duel Disk shipment."

"How? I thought you were downloading the file?"

This smile turned into a smirk. "What, was I just supposed to sit there and watch a bar move across a screen? I hacked into some documents and pictures too. Turns out that Pegasus has created his own Duel Disk. Well, a prototype of one, anyways."

"Why would he do somethin' like dat?"

"So that he can make more money and I can make less money. It's simple economics, Mutt."

"Anyway," Ryou continued before Joey and Kaiba could begin their daily bickering, "I believe he may have sabotaged your shipment of KaibaCorp Duel Disks to market his own. What better way to sell your product than by getting rid of competition?"

"Without new Duel Disks arriving in stores to be put on shelves, the ones in stock will quickly go out of stock," Yami said from the opposite side of the room, speaking for the first time since Malik and Bakura got back. "And it'll make his product all that much easier to sell. If the competition can't keep up, then they lose. The problem is that Duel Disks are Seto's bread and butter." He looked over at his cousin before facing the group again. "And Pegasus knows it. If he succeeds in launching his new duel disk before Seto can get his back on the shelf…"

"I lose a lot of money." Kaiba finished, sitting back down and giving a frustrated sigh. This wouldn't ruin him, but he would take a _big_ hit. A hit that's hard to bounce back from… "So what do we do?"

"Ryou," Yuugi began, "did those documents say anything about where this disk was?"

"It's on Illusion Island. Probably locked up in the same place he keeps his cards that he hasn't released yet."

A small smirk crept onto the smaller man's face. "Then we go to Illusion Island and sabotage the disk. He more than likely has yet to test it, otherwise the mass production of it would've already started. So if we can make it seem faulty before he tests it, then he'll have to fix whatever's wrong with it before he can start putting people to work making them; and that'll give Seto more time to get his disks back on the shelf."

"Are you saying we…break into Pegasus' castle?" Bakura had never been one to shy away from a robbery and he often took high-tech security systems as a challenge, but breaking into the heart of Industrial Illusions intimidated him. He didn't even want to think about the kind of security Pegasus could afford.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

 _ **A/N: I couldn't resist starting out with some Tendershipping. It's one of my favorites. Anyway, like I said, this isn't a very long story and the next chapter of "Oui" should be up soon. Review, you might just get a Y/YY lime out of it.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading**_ __ __


End file.
